<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by trippieseojoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173197">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon'>trippieseojoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siyeon’s 2nd shot day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re watching me <em> very </em> intensely…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siyeon let a smile erupt across his lips. Sitting on the toilet seat, his eyes were focused on the small vile between Handong’s fingertips. She was doing just like the nurse had done at the doctor’s appointment. They’d had some trouble filling the syringe at first, but injecting some air into the vile had seemingly worked. She knew the dose she was supposed to be drawing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything felt right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, Siyeon’s nerves were getting worse as he watched. As excited as he was for his second dose, needles hurt. He wasn’t ecstatic about doing intramuscular injections. That was why Handong would be doing them from now on. His nurse had given him his first dose two weeks ago. If only she could do it all the time. It wasn’t that he wasn’t confident in Handong’s ability to stab him with a nervously long needle. It was  just that he felt bad that this job had fallen onto her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was just no way he could give himself his injections. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we’re good.” she insisted before pulling the needle out of the vile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After re-capping the needle, she flicked the syringe a few times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No air bubbles. No big ones anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She said small ones are fine if you can’t get them to go away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat on the edge of the tub before taking a deep breath. Siyeon gazed at her admirably. He was so lucky. It didn’t make sense. Handong had been so supportive leading up to this moment. He couldn’t imagine that changing any time soon, but he still worried. Would she get sick of doing this? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you clean off a spot?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slapped his bare thigh, “All set.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Handong’s laughter filled the bathroom, “You know you have to clean it again now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siyeon reached to grab another alcohol wipe to rub his thigh down once more. The coolness of it made him shiver. It was still morning and he was just in a hoodie and his boxer briefs. The sooner they got this over with, the better. So, after breakfast, they’d gotten all the materials ready. Handong was still in her pajamas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let the spot he wiped down air-dry for a moment before smiling at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scoot up some.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stretched out his leg once he moved. Handong felt around on his thigh before grabbing some of the muscle. She bit the cap off the needle and kept it in her mouth. Impressed, he just watched. His hands curled into fists near his side, body already anticipating the sharp prick he was about to feel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, you gotta relax your leg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he whined, “It is relaxed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barely.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did his best to relax some more. His thigh had been tensed up some. He couldn’t help it. His body knew what was coming and it wasn’t happy about it. He really couldn’t fathom how some guys did their shots themselves. He took a deep breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Handong massaged the spot a little before looking up at him, “Ready?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just do it, please. Don’t warn me—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could finish his words, Handong forced the needle into his leg. He winced, but the pain went as quick as it had come. He looked off into their bedroom, unable to focus on what Handong was doing. He hated looking at it. His heart was beating in his ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel her pushing the testosterone in. The oil that carried it was so thick. The first time, the nurse had injected it so fast that it’d been painful. Slower would be better surely. He cleared his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little slower. It hurts when you inject it too quick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, baby.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Handong listened. It didn’t feel like a knot was forming under his skin anymore. He was able to let out a breath of relief and get more comfortable. The nerves were fading. Happiness about getting his second shot done was now taking over. He was officially two weeks on testosterone today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even better, Handong was here to celebrate with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, pulling it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t feel a thing as she swiftly pulled the needle back out. She capped it again and looked to him with a grin. He was sure the curve of his lips said enough and he rushed to grab the bandaid off the sink counter to put on. Handong had bought him some cool tie-dye ones. Once that was done, he sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did it.” she beamed, holding up a hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling silly, he gave her a high-five. She got up and tossed the needle in the disposal container they’d bought. He had a special bag where he’d decided to keep all his HRT stuff. Everything went back in there and he went to hold her from behind as she was putting it away in the medicine cabinet. She hummed in satisfaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you feel? Do you think you’ll be as sore this time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope not. I feel really good. Lucky that I have you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we’re both pretty lucky.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She managed to kiss him on the cheek and let her hands fall to rest on his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We both need to get ready for work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Start the shower and I’ll hop in with you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siyeon smirked, “Okay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amused, Handong slipped out of his hold and headed back into the bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucky was an understatement. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>